


Rest Your Tired Eyes

by Oblivion_Wanderer



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-04 23:50:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3097148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oblivion_Wanderer/pseuds/Oblivion_Wanderer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gottlieb's had a long day, but is none the less surprised when Mako wanders into the lab.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rest Your Tired Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlairRabbit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlairRabbit/gifts).



> Hermann & Mako + reading
> 
> For BlairRabbit- because the other prompt you asked for when I was working on your secret santa gift was too cute and I couldn't let it go, thus I saved it to work on later.

The time had come around again for yearly reports and progress updates in K-Science. With the meetings and such, it could be tiring, but Gottlieb knew they had a major influence on how funding was discussed for the department.

Gottlieb had finally gotten done with said meetings for the day and had retreated back to the lab to gather up his work and then head back to his room to relax.

The lab was empty when Gottlieb arrived. He expected it since the meeting ran slightly longer than planned. At least it was over with now.

The physicist packed up his notebook and papers for adjusting his prediction model he'd been working on before the meeting and turned to leave, but that's when he found young Mako standing in the doorway, holding something in her hands.

Effectively startled by her sudden appearance he almost dropped his papers. She'd been so quiet Gottlieb hadn't heard her come in.

“Miss Mori,” He greeted. “I didn't expect to see you. What brings you to K-Science?”

“Sorry for scaring you.” She apologized, looking at the floor. She was still a little shy; understandable despite only being in Anchorage almost a year. “Sensei is gone to a meeting.”

Ah, she meant Pentecost. “You didn't scare me, just surprised me a little.” Gottlieb gestured for her to come over as he sat back in his office chair. She quietly shuffled over to him. “Are you feeling a little lonely?”

“Not really, it's okay. He says the meetings are important.”

“Indeed they are, but oh so dreadful. I just got done with one myself.”

Mako looked down at she was holding in her hands, and Gottlieb could see now that it was a book.

“Uh, Dr. Gottlieb, will you read this to me?” She asked.

Gottlieb couldn't help but smile. “I'd be delighted to. Come up here and I'll read to you.”

“But... But your leg. Won't it hurt?”

Mako meant well, but he would be okay. “I'll be fine. It doesn't ache so much when I'm sitting down.”

He helped Mako up onto his lap, settling her into a position that would be comfortable for the both of them. He certainly didn't mind reading to Mako; he knew her story and she was still probably trying to adjust to this new environment. If there was anything he could do to help ease any worries, then he could manage.

Mako held the book out to him. “'A Wrinkle In Time'; intresting.”

“You've read it?” She asked.

Gottlieb shook his head. “No, only heard of it. Unfortunately I was well immersed in studies of mathematics and astronomy when I was your age.”

“Space... Show me a book about space sometime?”

“Of course.”

Before they begin, he sends a quick message to Pentecost informing him of where Mako is should he come looking for her.

Mako leans on his as Gottlieb opens the book the other first page. He puts on his glasses and starts to read aloud.

Some time later, unsure how much time had passed since the first page, the physicist noticed Mako had fallen asleep.

He chuckled quietly to himself. _'She must've been tired.'_

Gottlieb marked the page, placing the book off to the side, and removed his glasses. He then realized how tired he felt himself, but that was just probably from the stress of the day's meetings.

He suddenly heard footsteps and looked up to see Pentecost walk in. Gottlieb cleared his throat and gave the man a tired salute. “Sir.”

“I got your message.” Pentecost said, walking over to Gottlieb. “Thanks for watching her.”

“No trouble, sir. She fell asleep while we were reading.”

“I see. I'll take her off your hands for you.” Pentecost gently took Mako from him, careful not to wake the girl up. “How did the meeting go?”

Gottlieb sighed. “Oh you know how they are; big wigs always prodding at you for answers. It was tiring, but I think it went alright.”

“You still working on that predictive model?”

“Adjustments, yes.”

“Good. Get some rest, and thank you again.”

“You're welcome, sir.”

Gottlieb waited till they were gone to stand and gather up his things once more. Now freed up, he could retire to his room, intending to take up Pentecost's suggestion of getting some rest.

On the bright side, it had been enjoyable to spend time with Mako.

As Gottlieb left the lab, he made a mental note to get a book on space to share with her.


End file.
